supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mary and Marley get banned from the Olive Garden Restaurant
The Family goes to Olive Garden Serghei: "Alright Kristin, Greg, Alicia, Shelby, Amy, Danielle, Manuela, Master B, Marley, Mary, Teddy, Bryce, Sherman, Helen, Haley, Leanne, James, Eric and Leighton, time to go to Olive Garden!" Alicia (to Mary and Marley): "I hope you two are on your best behavior." Mary and Marley: "We will, mommy!" and Alicia go to their car with Mary and Marley Greg, Leanne, Helen and Haley go to their car Master B, Teddy, Bryce, Sherman and Leighton go to their car Arrival family parks their cars Alicia: "Hold mommy's hand because you might get hit by cars." family goes in Waiter: "Hi, everyone, welcome to the Olive Garden Restaurant. I'm Hunter and I'm your waiter for today." family takes a seat Dinner Time orders strawberry smoothie and cheese ravioli while Mary orders mango-peach smoothie and kids' pizza Mary: "Yuck! Broccoli tastes awful! I don't like it! I asked for pizza, not this!" Marley: "Me neither! Where's the ravioli I ordered?" the family except Mary and Marley are eating their dinner Alicia: "Just try them, girls. You said that you'd be on your best behavior." Kristin: "Just pretend you're dinosaurs munching on trees, okay?" Mary: "I did not order broccoli!" Marley: "Neither did I! Besides, we hate dinosaurs, remember?" Serghei: "Come on, you two, a little bite of broccoli wouldn't hurt at all, would it?" and Marley each take a bite of a piece of broccoli and start eating it Serghei: "Good girls." girls hold their pieces of broccoli in their mouths as Hunter returns to the table and Marley spit out the chewed up bits of their broccoli covered in saliva onto the table Hunter: "Yuck!" Mary and Marley: "This is how we feel about this yucky broccoli!" (they throw their silverware and the rest of their broccoli at Hunter, attacking him) Hunter: "OW! My goodness. At least show some respect here because this is a sit-down restaurant." Marley: "Excuse us, sir. Where are the smoothies, the pizza and ravioli we ordered?" Hunter: "For showing disrespect, I have no choice but to report this behavior to the manager." (leaves) Alicia: (sarcastically) "Great job, girls. Now we're about to get kicked out of here." rest of the family stares at Mary and Marley, looking disappointed Dinnertime Aftermath furious Alicia swings Mary and Marley to the couch Alicia: "MARY LOUISE AND MARLEY ERICA LANGBROEK! I'VE TOLD YOU MANY TIMES THAT YOU DO NOT SPIT FOOD IN RESTAURANTS, BEING DISTRUPTIVE AT THE WAITERS. YOU KNOW BETTER THAN THAT! NOW GO TO THE NAUGHTY PLATFORMS RIGHT NOW OR ELSE YOU'RE GOING TO EARN A SPANKING! YOU'RE ALSO BANNED FROM WATCHING TV FOR 2 MONTHS, YOUR TOYS AND DVDs ARE GOING TO BE IN THE BASEMENT FOR 6 MONTHS AND YOU'RE BANNED FROM PLAYING WITH YOUR FRIENDS outside of school FOR A YEAR!" Marley: This wouldn't have happened if the waiter brought us what we ordered! takes Mary and Marley to their Naughty Platforms and she, Serghei, Kristin, Greg and Helen confiscate all their toys, and DVDs twins get up and Mary slaps Alicia on the face while Marley bites Alicia on the leg picks up Alicia's vase and smashes it against the wall Serghei: "I SAID, GO BACK TO THE NAUGHTY PLATFORM OR ELSE, WE'RE GOING TO GIVE YOU A SPANKING!" and Serghei smack their twin girls respectively and push them to the Naughty Platforms 5 minutes later Alicia: "I would like for an apology for being disruptive at restaurants, I don't want to see you spitting food at us and being disruptive at waiters the next time we go to a restaurant. That is not okay, understand?" Mary and Marley: "Sorry, Mommy." Alicia: "Thank you girls," twin girls hug Alicia Alicia: "And what do you say to daddy?" Mary and Marley: "Sorry, Daddy." Serghei: "Thank you. I accept your apologies." Mary and Marley: "You are welcome." Serghei: "And what do you say to Kristin and Greg?" Mary and Marley: "Sorry, Kristen and Greg." Serghei: Because of what you did tonight,you cannot go back to that restaurant for one year. Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Restaurant Transcripts Category:Theory International Transcripts